Youth of the Nation
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A week of teenage tragedies involves the entire Third Watch crew.
1. High School USA?

****

Title: Youth of the Nation… Chapter 1 High School USA? 

Rated PG-13 **(caution-violent content)**

Series: Third Watch

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

****

Summary: Inspired by the song 'Youth of the Nation'. A week of tragedies unites the entire Third Watch crew.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos, Gusler, Swarsky and Sgt. Christopher are all property of Third Watch and NBC. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

All song words and lyrics belong to P.O.D.

Note: Dear readers this story is a little bit different from my usual writing style. I hope you enjoy it also. It's a little grittier and a bit more true to life I think anyways.

****

(1/4)

Monday before 9:00 am

__

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

  
Jeremiah Olsen, age 14, grade 9  
Kenny Marshall, age 14, grade 9

**__**

  
Last day of the rest of my life   
I wish I would've known   
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye 

"Don't forget your homework Kenny." My mom called as I headed out the door.

"Bye son." My dad called cheerily.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled like I usually do. Why she always bugging me anyways? I mean shesh I'm not a baby anymore or a little kid for that matter. I do my homework. But I guess I'm lucky, I reason as I strap on my rollerblades. I mean I have two parents and most only have one. My mom always telling me to do my homework, my dad always telling me about life. Sure they always rag on me but then hey they are parents they are supposed to. Right? That's their job. And my job is to ignore it and deal with it later. And I will deal with it later. No big deal you know. I'll be home at 3:30 today and life will be as dull and boring as yesterday.

**__**

I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care   
Or thank my pops for all the talks   
And all the wisdom he shared   
  
Nothing special ever happens to me, I lament as I near my school. Same old thing every single day. Same old kids, same old teachers, same old problems. Nothing new. I guess that's okay. 

**__**

Unaware, I just did what I always do   
Everyday, the same routine   
Before I skate off to school 

"I just can't take his raggin' any more." Jeremiah told himself as he stormed into his father's room that same morning and went for the drawer where he kept his gun. "I mean it today's the day. I'm not gonna take any more of Ryan's crap." He said angrily as he reached for the loaded gun, then held it in his hands and looked at it with a forlorn expression. "No one understands me. They just don't hear me man. Like Ryan. I thought he was cool, but he's not anymore, now he just makes fun of me. He's always buggin' me, pickin' on me. And why? Is it cuz I'm black? I thought he was past that. I thought prejudice was a thing that happened in the higher grades man, not mine. Ah to hell with it." He said as he tucked into his pants. "Today he's gonna pay for pissin' me off like he does. Ain't nobody gonna stop me neither." And with a slam he was out the door and off to school.

********

Here comes Jeremiah Olsen, Kenny mumbled. He's got a real attitude problem. I wonder what's bugging him as of late? Everyone sees it, but on one really cares. Maybe he has a crappy home life. Oh well whatever, our lives never cross. Today will be no different.

Today after school you're goin' down Ryan, Jeremiah vowed inside his tormented brain. 

****

Monday after 3:00 pm

__

"Your dead Ryan."  
"Oh my god he's got a gun."  
"Somebody call the police."  
"Who pulled the fire alarm?"  
"He's not going to shoot anyone."  
_"Kenny get back here."  
_"Call the principal."  
"He's going to fire."  
"He did!"

**__**

  
But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest   
Instead of taking a test   
I took two to the chest 

BANG BANG 

__

Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming   
Everybody was running   
But I couldn't hear nothing 

BANG BANG

__

Except gun blasts, it happened so fast   
I don't really know this kid   
Even though I sit by him in class   
  
BANG BANG

"Stop!"  
"Oh my god there are students shot."  
"Police are on their way."

********

"Did you really bet on the game last night Bosco?"

"Yeah Faith and I won. Want me to buy dinner?"

  
"Oh brother."

********

"Are you and Alex seriously going to the sound of music this Saturday?"

"Yeah Sully," Davis laughed, "goin' up town."

"Shesh," Sully laughed, "up town."

********

"So you and Jimmy are taking Joey to the zoo on Saturday?"

"Yeah Alex, we wanted him to have some real family time and Jimmy and I both thought it would be a good idea."

"Lucky Joey."

"Yeah. So what are you and Ty doing again?"

********

"Are you seriously going out with her tonight Carlos?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well she's a little immature don't you think?"

"Hey at least I'm gettin' some action."

"Very funny."

********

"Let's go guys, someone pulled a fire alarm at a high school." 

"Another prank I guess." Jimmy sighed.

"Aren't they all?" Sam asked with a smile.

********

__

^^All units, all units, shots fired at Templeton Jr. High, 14th and Nelson. Repeat shots fired, 14th and Nelson.^^

********

"Here come the police."

"Oh my god Bosco what happened here?" Faith asked in horror as their car came to a screeching halt. 

"Sully those are kids with blood on them."

"Isn't this Joey's school?"

"No Alex thank goodness."

"Oh man Doc, did you see that guy?"

  
"Guy? Carlos that's just a kid!"

"I guess it wasn't a prank Jimmy."

********

"Where's the shooter?" Faith asked as she ran towards what looked the principal.

"Um he's uh,"

"Sir where's the shooter?" Sully asked more firmly.

"He ran towards the back, by the stadium or gymnasium or whatever."

"What's his name Sir?" Faith asked.

"What?"

"His name Sir?" Sully asked again.

"Um Jeremiah Olsen. I believe. Why would he do this?" The man asked blankly.

"I don't know Sir, I'm sorry." Faith said sadly.

"Let's go get him Faith." Bosco said in a huff.

Bosco took off running with Davis quickly behind him. "Bosco wait." Faith called out.

"Gotta get him Faith." Bosco called without looking back.

"I hate it when he does that." Faith moaned.

"Isn't that like all the time?" Sully asked as he ran beside her.

Bosco slowly made his way towards the front of the stadium doors as the others finally caught up. He was about to open the doors when he felt Faith stop him. 

"We all go in together Bosco." Sully said sternly. 

"Jeremiah?" Faith called as they gingerly walked towards the door the door. "It's the police."

********

"Who's hit?" Kim yelled as her and Alex ran towards the principal. 

"There one over there and two more over there." He said frantically.

"Kim we'll take the two. You guys work on the one over there." Doc called.

"Right." Kim said as they ran towards the now lifeless body of a kid name Ryan. "Oh man." Kim breathed in horror as she gazed up on his bloody body.

"Can you hear me?" She called as she checked for any sign of life. Tears started to well up as she worked on the body of a kid, a baby really. Who would do this? Who could kill an innocent child like this? "Ryan?" Kim asked sadly as she tried to find any hope of life in him.   
  
"Can you hear me?"

"Kim," Alex said with sadness, "I think he's dead."

"No." Kim whispered.

********

"You take this one Carlos." Doc said as he rushed over to the still boy lying near the slowly moving girl. "What's his name?" Doc called out.

"Kenny." The girl said weakly.

"Kenny can you hear me?" Doc asked as he finally found a faint pulse. "Just hold on." He said a he quickly applied pressure to the open wound in his chest to stop the bleeding. 

"Oh man." Doc sighed as he tried CPR, it wasn't working. "Carlos I need some help here."

"Hold on a sec Doc." Carlos said as he finished applying pressure to the bandaged wound on the girl's leg. "What's your name?" Carlos asked her.

"Tracy Shellen."

"Tracy I need you to hold this very firmly. The fire fighters will be here to help carry you to an ambulance okay? You're going to be fine." Carlos smiled. "I need to help save Kenny."

"Okay." She nodded weakly as she lay her head back down and continued crying softly.

"Hey Sir," Carlos called to a nearby teacher. "Can you call any of the fire fighters to help us out here?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he ran towards Jimmy and Sam. "Hey that guy needs you."

  
"So much for a prank." Sam sighed.

"I almost wish it was." Jimmy said sadly.

"Okay I think he's going into arrest Carlos. We have to apply more pressure." Doc called out frantically as he continued to try to put air into Kenny's lungs. He saw his eyes flutter again and was filled with a brief moment of relief. "I've got him back Carlos, but we have to move fast." He said as they lifted him onto the nearby stretcher.

"What can we do Doc?"

"Jimmy bring that girl and let's go."

"Come on Sam help me out here."

********

"We'll take her." Alex said as they rushed towards Tracy.

"What happened to yours?" Doc asked quickly.

"He's already dead." 

********

"Faith you and Bosco go around the other side. We'll wait until you open the doors before going in." Sully said.

"Got it." Faith said as her and Bosco took of running and in no time were on the opposite side of the small indoor stadium, which in reality was just a larger gymnasium.

  
"Jeremiah?" Sully called out. "It's the police. We want to talk to you." Sully said as he and Davis each took a corner and entered the arena.   
"Careful." Sully said quietly as they began to check the seats.

"Jeremiah?" Faith called out as her and Bosco did the same only at the opposite end of the stands, slowly checking them also.

There in the middle behind the seats was the huddled shaking form of Jeremiah Olsen.

"Jeremiah?" Faith said gently.

"What do you want bitch?" He asked in anger. "You here to take me in?"

"We just want to talk to you." Faith said. 

"I ain't got nothin' to say to no police." Jeremiah said meanly as he raised his gun into the air.

"Jeremiah, lower your gun." Sully said firmly from the other side. 

"I'm not goin' to no jail man. No way I'm goin' to jail."

"Would you rather die?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Bosco." Faith snapped quietly. "Shut up."

Bosco just looked back at her with an angry glare. "He doesn't care Faith."

"He doesn't deserve to die Bosco."

"Yeah tell that to the kids dead outside." He said angrily as he raised his gun at Jeremiah.

  
"I'll give you three seconds to drop your gun or I'll drop you." Bosco commanded.

"Bosco." Sully roared. "Don't to it."

"Whatever man." Jeremiah said as he raised his weapon at Bosco. "Wanna kill me pig?"

"Jeremiah don't do this." Sully said from behind.

"I not goin' to no jail." He said as he fired at Bosco.

Only four shots that rang out broke the horrible silence that followed Jeremiah's bullet in slow motion as it flew through the air towards Bosco. In the end four people were standing and one had fallen to the ground, cursing the day he was born just before he died. 

"Bosco you okay?" Faith asked as she noticed the bullet missed her partner's head by only a few inches.

"Yeah no sweat." He said firmly.

The four of them slowly made their way towards the dead body of Jeremiah Olsen. They reached him and all looked down in sadness and shame at his bullet-riddled body.

"He didn't have to die like this." Faith said sadly.

"Yeah neither did the kids outside." Bosco said quietly.

"Man babies killing babies." Davis said firmly.

"This was no baby." Sully uttered. "At least not any more."

********

"We'll be at Mercy Hospital in five." Kim said as Alex held onto the sobbing girl's hand as she lay on the stretcher in the back of their bus. 

"Hold on sweetie, we're almost there." Alex said softly.

********

"Be at Mercy in five Doc. How's he doing?"

"Sorry man we lost him five minutes ago." Doc said as he hung his head in sadness. 

"What?" Carlos asked in shock. "Oh man Doc." he said sadly. "He was just a kid."

"Yeah." He said as he leaned back on the wall. "Barely that."

********

"No one left inside the school Sir." Jimmy said as he walked up to the principal who was still standing looking at the now empty school with a blank look on his face. "It's safe to go back inside."

"Do you have kids?"

"Yeah." Jimmy sighed.

"What do you do to protect them against this?"

Jimmy just stared at him without answering. He had no answers. Who could answer that? 

********

"Mr. Olsen?" Sully asked as the man opened the door later that day.

"Yes officer what is it?" Jeremiah's father asked in fear. "Is Jeremiah okay? Did something happen at school?"

Sully looked at Davis and sighed. 

"Yes Mr. Olsen, something happened at school. Something tragic."

********

"Hi Mrs. Marshall?" Faith asked softly.

"Yes officer?" She asked with a smile that quickly turned to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Um there was a shooting at your sons school today…"

"No, on no, on my god, no please tell me your kidding. Was it my Kenny?" She asked hysterically. 

"Ma'am is your husband home?" Bosco asked softly.

"Was it my Kenny?" She practically screamed. 

"Can we call your husband?" Bosco tried again.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Marshall," Faith said as her eyes started to tear, "but um, Kenny's been shot."

Bosco just stood in the doorway and watched Faith. I can't imagine how I would feel if I had to tell Faith this, he thought. How does a parent live with this?

"Can I see him in the hospital?" She asked frantically as she rushed back into her house to get her purse and coat.

"Ma'am," Faith said as she hurried after her, "we can take you down there if you like." Faith said as the woman stormed back to Faith and Bosco. 

"Is he okay?" She asked.

Faith turned to Bosco and knew she didn't have the strength to answer. Bosco could feel his partner's pain and stepped up.

"Is he?" She asked again.

"Um, no," Bosco said quietly, "I'm sorry he's not."

********

"Tracey Shellen?" Came a frantic voice. "I'm looking for my daughter Tracey Shellen?"

"Um are you her mother?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Where's my daughter?" She asked as tears started to come down her face.

"Right this way please." Kim said as he gently took her arm and guided her towards the OR.

"Is she okay?"

"She's going to live Mrs. Shellen." Kim said softly as the doors closed behind her.

********

"Did you try Ryan's parents again?" Doc asked Carlos.

"Yeah. The uncle said he still couldn't reach them on their holiday." Carlos said glumly as he sat down beside Doc on the bench. "Man Doc the kid died today and his parents are on a holiday thinking they'll come back and share happy memories with their son." He said as he started to choke up. "How can you come home and find that?"

Doc just looked at Carlos in sadness. "I don't know Carlos. I just don't know."

********

****

Monday after 11:00 pm.

"Oh man Bosco," Faith sighed as she drove him home, "I just told a woman today that her child was shot to death."

"Yeah Faith I know." Bosco said quietly.

"And then we shot the kid who killed him." She said in sadness as she pulled over to the curb as she started to cry. "Why Bosco?" She asked in sadness as she looked at him. "Why did he have to die? Why did any of them have to die?"

"I don't know Faith. Why did that kid kill him?" Bosco asked as he looked out the window. "Who gave him the authority to take another life?"

********

"John what's happening this day?" Tatiana asked as Sully walked in the door and leaned against it and sighed heavily. "Why you looking so sad?"

"Today?" He said slowly. "Today I shot a kid, because he opened fire at a high school and shot a bunch of other kids."

"What?" She asked in horror. "What would he be doing such a thing?"

"I wish I knew Tatiana." He said as he pulled her into his embrace. "I wish I knew."

********

"I mean the kid was only a baby Alex. How did he get a gun?" Ty asked as he walked home with Alex arm and arm.

"I worked on one of the kids he shot you know. And I kept thinking I hope they kill that kid. I can't believe I said that Ty." Alex said as she looked up at him in sadness. "Why would I even utter such words?"

"Why'd he do it in the first place?" Ty asked.

"How did he get the gun?" Alex asked.

********

"So who told Kenny's parents?" Carlos asked.

"Faith and Bosco."

"Oh man. I'm glad it wasn't me. I mean telling Ryan's uncle was hard enough."

"What did he say to you?" Doc asked.

"He just kept asking me over and over again why it had to happen to Ryan?"

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't. What could I say? I don't even know myself."

********

"Mommy! Daddy!" Joey said happily as he ran into the arms of his parents.

"Thanks for coming over tonight Jimmy." Kim smiled as she hugged her son.

"Thanks for asking. After today I guess we really see what's important don't we?"

"Yeah." Kim said slowly.

"You know the principal asked me how I prepare my kids against something like this." Jimmy said.

"What did you tell him?" Kim asked.

"I had no answer. I still don't. I don't even know why today happened."

********

**__**

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love   
Or maybe for a moment   
He forgot who he was   
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged   
Whatever it was   
I know it's because 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

**Dear readers. What did you think? When I heard this song I thought it was very timely for today and wondered if I could write a story to match what the song is actually saying. A story that focused not on the TW members but the events of the day themselves without getting into gritty details. This story and the words to the song are broken down into 4 parts, instead of 1 long story. What did you think? Should I continue with the rest? Or was this lame? Please tell me. Thanks!!**


	2. Innocence Lost

****

Title: Youth of the Nation… Chapter 2 – Innocence Lost

Rated PG-13 **(caution-sensitive content)**

(2/4)

****

Wednesday after 3:00 pm

__

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

Suzy Myers, age 12, grade 7

**__**

Little Suzy, she was only twelve   
She was given the world   
With every chance to excel 

"Hi sweetheart how was school today?"

"Fine." Suzy said as she stormed into her room. Same as always, she sighed as flipped open her textbook and tried to do some homework for once. She thought about what Bobby and the other kids were doing down by the court and she smiled. She closed her textbook and walked to her closet.

"What shall I wear to make the other girls jealous?" She smiled as she pulled out a short tight jean skirt which barely covered her girlish thighs and came a few inches below her already pierced belly. She eyed a tight black crop top and her short jean jacket. She pulled them out and started to get dressed when her mother walked in.

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?"

"To the court to hang with my friends."

"You mean to hang with Bobby?"

"Whatever." Suzy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah." She lied as she pulled her top over her head.

"You're going out in that?" Her mother freaked.

"Yeah mom chill." Suzy said.

"Suzanne Myers it's a school night and you're too young to be out by yourself."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear about it young lady. Now change and get ready for supper."

"But…"

"I'm not asking. Besides if you did go out like that no one will respect you." She said as she left her daughters room and closed the door behind her. 

**__**

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell   
She might act kind of proud   
But no respect for herself 

"They do respect me." Suzy thought bitterly. "Bobby told me he did. That 's what he said when we had sex." She tried to convince herself as she stood and stared back at the lonely reflection in the mirror before she snuck out her bedroom window and headed to the court. 

"Suzy time for supper. Suzy?" Her mother called as she entered her room. "Not again." She moaned as she went for the phone.

********

"You see that thing on the news last night?"

"What thing Bosco?"

"The story on those two girls who had abortions at like 13."

"Yeah I know it's sickening. I'm always worried Emily is going to get in with the wrong crowd. And that maybe she'll do something stupid like that. I mean how do I control that? I can't be with her 24/7." Faith moaned as they drove their rounds later that night.

"Yeah man to hear about girls gettin' knocked up and havin' kids at like 14 and 15 is just wrong." Bosco said. "Gotta wonder what they're thinkin?"

********

"You love me right Suzy?" Bobby asked as they sat in a far corner of the court and made out.

"Yeah Bobby of course." Suzy smiled. 

**__**

Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell   
She might act kind of proud   
But no respect for herself 

"Yo bobbay."

"Yo Rico." Bobby smiled as one of his friends came over and sat down beside Suzy.

"Hey sweetie you with this loser?" He smiled.

"Yeah man she's with me."

"You know him?" Rico asked.

"Yeah." Suzy smiled.

"How well?" Rico laughed.

"_Really_ well." Bobby laughed.

"Ma man." Rico laughed as he high-fived Bobby. "Catch up with yous later." Rico said as he got up and walked away.

********

"You gotta wonder what these girls are thinkin' you know." Faith sighed. "I mean why…"

^^All units in area of Williams and Tenth 10-3, I repeat 10-3^^

"That's us Bosco. Better call Dispatch."

"55-David central what's up?" Bosco asked.

********

"So are you like seriously taking Tatiana to the opera on Saturday?"

"Yeah I mean you're going up town right?"

"You remembered that?" Davis asked in shock.

"Yeah. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well I just thought that…"

"Answer central will ya." Sully sighed.

"55-Charlie central what have ya got?" Davis asked.

********

"Received a call from Mrs. Myers who wants a unit to go by 15th and 41st and pick up her daughter Suzy."

********

"10-4 central." Bosco said. "Suzy again huh?"

"Yeah." Faith sighed. 

  
"How old is that kid?" Bosco asked.

"12." Faith sighed.

"12?" Bosco asked in shock. "And she's hangin there all the time? She's probably not even a virgin anymore."

"Yeah I know it makes me sick to think about it." Faith sighed. "She's 12 and her life is already screwed."

"Yeah literally." Bosco mumbled quietly.

********

"10-4 central." Davis said. "The court again." Davis sighed.

"You know it?"

"Yeah down at the center I volunteer at I hear some of the kids talkin' ya know." Davis sighed.

"What goes on down there?"

"You know the usual, sex, drugs and rock and roll." Davis said.

"Yeah the usual." Sully sighed.

********

"Let's roll Kim." Alex said as she walked up to her partner filling out some paperwork.

"What have we got?"

"15th and 41st."

"Isn't that the court?" Carlos asked.

"You know it?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yeah." Carlos said matter of factly.

"How the hell do you know it man?" Doc asked.

"You're kidding right?" Carlos asked.

"Why do they want us?" Kim asked as she got up.

"Back up for the cops I guess. And probably to take some drunk and drugged out kids to the hospital."

"Wanna go?" Carlos asked looking at Doc.

"Why not." Doc smiled. "I could use the change in scenery."

********

**__**

She finds love in all the wrong places   
The same situations   
Just different faces 

  
"You're so beautiful Suzy." Bobby said as he they lay in the back of his car, his hand up her skirt.

"Do you mean it Bobby?" She asked.

"Every time baby." He said as he pushed his hand further up. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah Bobby I do." Suzy smiled as he continued to feel her up.

"Man your mom would be pissed if she knew what you were really doing." Bobby laughed.

"She don't care." Suzy said sadly.

"Well your dad then."

"I don't have one."

********

"Go easy on her this time Faith." Bosco said as they neared the court.

"What? You're telling me to go easy?" Faith half laughed. "Okay who are you are where is the 'real' Bosco?"

"Funny." Bosco said dryly.

"What's gotten into you Bosco?" Faith asked. "Two days ago you wanted to shoot a kid and now you want me to take it easy on one that needs some out right discipline."

"I'm just sayin' take it easy." Bosco repeated. "It's like you're talkin' to Emily or somethin'." Bosco said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Faith sighed as their car came to a screeching halt in front of the court.

********

"So what else goes on at this place?" Sully asked as they neared the court from the opposite direction.

"Regular stuff man. Drug exchanges, kids makin' out, sometimes knife fights. But no one ever proves it." Davis said. 

"Man when I was a kid a court was used for basketball and nothing else." Sully sighed.

"Yeah and when you were a kid you probably never heard of a kid shooting others at the age of 14." Davis said.

"When I was a kid I don't even think kids knew what a gun _was_ at age 14 let alone where to get one and fire it." Sully said. "And never in my life did I ever think I would draw on a child."

********

"Cops here!" Someone called out as Sully pulled in beside Faith. Some ran while others just stayed and acted like they could care less.

********

"Hey _children_." Bosco called out as he grabbed his flashlight and walked towards a group standing beside a barrel with a fire in it. "Oooh fire in a trash bin, sign me up." Bosco laughed.

"Bosco." Faith sighed. "We'll look for the girl." Faith said to Sully.

  
"Right." Sully said.

"Hey Cyrus." Davis said walking up to another group away from Faith and Bosco.

"Hey Ty. Watcha ya doin' here?" Asked a small black boy.

"Chillin'."

"You're not chillin'." He laughed. "You're workin'."

"Yeah I'm workin'."

"That old guy your partner?"

"Old guy?" Sully said sarcastically.

"Yeah man he is. But be nice to him cause he could kick your ass even harder than I could." Davis laughed.

"Davis." Sully sighed.

"Why are you here Cyrus?" Davis asked.

********

"Suzy Myers?" Faith called out as she and Bosco looked around.

"Hey you." Bosco said sarcastically to Rico.

"Yo man what's up?" Rico asked.

"You seen Suzy Myers?" Bosco asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothin' really." Bosco said. "But she forgot to check in with her parole officer and he's pissed."

Faith just rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Yo man you're funny."

"Yeah whatever. Where is she?"

"Back there man." Rico said as he gestured to an old car parked in the back that was already steamed up.

"Damn it," Faith said angrily as she stormed ahead of Bosco.

"Go easy Faith."

********

"Looks like the party has already started." Doc sighed as he pulled in beside Faith's RMP.

"It never ends here." Carlos sighed as he looked around. "Man brings back memories." He mused.

"You used to hang here?" Doc asked as they slowly got out of the car.

"Yeah man." Carlos sighed. "When things were tough with my foster family I would come here to get away from it all."

  
"Did it work?"

"No." Carlos sighed. "We just told ourselves it did."

********

"Is this what kids do at night?" Alex asked as the pulled in behind Doc.

"Yeah I know. They can't be more than 10 or 12 and look at them. Drinking, shooting up and probably having sex in the corner." Kim sighed. "Great world for Joey to grow up."

"Yeah being a kid nowadays is really scary."

"Being a parent who cares is even scarier."

********

"Faith take it easy will ya." 

"Suzy you in there?"

"Damn it it's the cops." Bobby sighed as Suzy quickly pulled herself off of him as Faith opened the door. 

"Get your ass out of the car Suzy." Faith ordered.

"Faith."

"Right now." Faith demanded.

  
"Yeah yeah." Suzy moaned as she felt Faith grab her arm and pull her out. "What is the problem officer?"

"Your mother called."

"She called the cops on me again?" Suzy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now lets go."

"Hey you," Bosco said as he flashed his light in Bobby's face. Bobby didn't answer. "Yo '_romeo_'. Want to get your ass out of the car also?"

"I didn't do nothin' wrong." Bobby said as he got out of the car and stood before Bosco.

"Yeah that's what they all say. How old are you?"

"17."

"17?" Faith asked in shock. "She's 12!"

"So?"

"So? It's wrong to have sex with someone so young." Faith said.

"Yeah whatever." Bobby said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey we're not done with you." Bosco said as he grabbed Bobby's arm and turned him around.

"Listen _officer_," Bobby said as he pulled his arm free, "I know my rights. And police brutality ain't one of em."

  
"Yeah you're as sharp as a pile of garden tools. Let's go."

"You're takin' me in?"

"What for?" Bobby asked in shock.

"Pissin' me off." Bosco said as he followed Faith and Suzy.

********

"Alright break it up." Doc said as he and Carlos walked over to a kid that was throwing up behind them. "Move please." Doc insisted. No one moved.

"Yo man he said move your ass." Carlos yelled. The kids scattered. 

"Ok-ay." Doc said as he looked at Carlos. "What's wrong with him?"

"Drank too much." Rico said as he walked up to them.

Doc turned to help the kid and Rico walked up and stared at Carlos.

"Got a problem?" Carlos asked.

"You a doctor also?"

"Paramedic." Carlos huffed.

"Yeah whatever. How you got to be that man?" Rico asked. "I thought they only let white guys do that sorta thing." Rico said. "How do you get a job like that?"

"Man stop smokin' whatever it is your smokin', stay in school, get good grades and then apply them." Carlos said.

"You're kidding right?" Rico asked.

"No. So basically do everything you're not doing now and you'll end up with a job instead of six feet under." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Man you don't know nothin' about me." Rico said. 

"You'd be surprised." Carlos said directly.

********

"Anyone feeling sick here?" Alex called out.

"Yeah me." Said a girl as she walked up to them holding her stomach, her friend at her side.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked.

"She tried a hit you know." The girl said to Kim while Alex looked at her sick friend. "I don't think it sat to well."

"Yeah no kidding." Alex sighed. "Are you okay?" Alex asked the girl.

The girl lurched forwards and threw up, missing Alex by a few inches. 

"I guess not." Alex mused. "Let's go."

"Can I come with her?" Her friend asked.

  
"Yeah." Kim said they headed for the bus.

********

"I'm going to have to take your friend in Cyrus." Davis said as he suddenly eyed the kid behind Cyrus quickly stuff some drugs back into his pocket. 

"Why man, what for?" Cyrus moaned.

"Because he's got drugs in his pocket and he's a minor." Sully said firmly as he moved towards the kid.

The kid got up to run. "Don't do it man." Davis warned the kid. 

"Are you stupid Andy?" Cyrus asked as he turned to his friend. "Why'd you show them?"

"Pardon?" Davis said in surprise. "You'd rather he hid them and then shoot up when we left?" Davis asked.

"Well um…"

"Man you learn nothing from me?" Davis asked sadly as he turned to walk away with Sully and the other kid following.

"Ty man wait up."

"Later Cyrus." Davis said as he got in his car closing out the little brother that he volunteered to spend his days off with.

********

"Where's Suzy?"

  
"She's in there getting checked out Mrs. Myers. You can go in if you like." Faith said as she pointed to a small room in front of them. 

Faith went and sat down next to Bosco and sighed. "I wonder if her mother knows she's active?" Faith sighed.

"She will soon enough." Bosco sighed as he looked at Faith. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

"I will be." Faith sighed. "I will be Bosco." She echoed quietly.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Davis asked as he walked up to Faith and Bosco.

"We found Suzy Myers. She's in there getting checked out right now." Faith said. "You guys?"

"We were on our way to taking a kid to be booked when he threw up in the back of the car." Sully said angrily. "And I just had the inside cleaned also." 

"Man I hate it when that happens." Bosco laughed.

"Yeah funny Bosco." Sully said.

********

"What have you guys got?" Carlos asked Alex as they followed behind Kim and Doc.

"One girl was throwing up after shooting up." Alex sighed. "Her friend came along for the ride. You?"

"Some kid trying to drown his problems with beer." Carlos laughed.

"Problems yeah." Doc said. "At his age he must have what at least a million?" He laughed.

  
"At least." Carlos added sarcastically.

********

They all converged in the general waiting area all talking to each other about they past few hours and why the kids were hanging out there in the first place. 

"You okay Davis?" Sully asked. "I thought you took it pretty hard with Cyrus."

"Yeah man I can't believe him. I thought that by spending time with me he'd see a chance at a better life."

"They won't unless they want to." Carlos piped up.

"And why don't they want to?" Kim asked.

"Because their friends tell them it's not cool." Bosco added.

"Don't they listen to their parents?" Faith asked.

"What parents?" Doc sighed. "Their parents are Tomb Raider and MTV. How can adults compete against that?" Doc added.

"I'm sure Suzy's parents tried with her." Faith said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked.

Their banter was stopped as a fuming Suzy and her mother stormed out of the ER yelling at one another. 

********

"You can't tell me what to do!" Suzy yelled looking back at her mother.

"Yes I can, I'm still your mother!" She said as she followed her daughter.

"Your not much of one." Suzy said meanly.

"What did you just say?" 

"I said, oh whatever who cares."

"You can't see Bobby anymore." She said as she reached the doors.

"He's the only one who loves me. The only one who ever tells me that." Suzy said in anger as she left Mercy Hospital.

**__**

Little Suzy, she was only twelve   
She was given the world   
With every chance to excel 

Changed up her pace since her daddy left her   
Too bad he never told her   
She deserved much better 

"I wish you had left instead of dad!" 

Were the last words the silent third watch crew digested as the young girl and her mother disappeared into the dark night of New York. They all sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. No one could speak, for no one had the words to express the horrible scene they just witnessed and the hateful words they just heard. They all just sat in silence staring at the empty space before them, trying to find an answer to the question each had in their heads:

__

'What would make a girl turn on the only person in the world who truly cared for her?'

****

Whatever it was   
I know it's because 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation


	3. To Take a Life

****

Title: Youth of the Nation… Chapter 3 – To Take a Life

NOTE: Gat = gun

(3/4)

****

Thursday before 3:00 pm

__

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

Johnny Adams, age 21, NYU**_  
  
Johnny boy always played the fool   
He broke all the rules   
So you would think he was cool _**

"Yo Johnaay." 

"Yo Marco." Johnny smiled. 

"I can't believe you did that man. That was one crazy mother stunt you pulled on the professor back there. I mean damn boy I thought for sure he was gonna toss yo ass outta there." Marco laughed.

"Yeah man I thought for sure you were toast."

"No sweat Carl." Johnny smiled. "That old man never knew what hit him." Johnny boasted.

"Yeah like all the times before that huh."

"Yeah man just like that." Johnny laughed as his friends.

"Yo man you on for tonight or what?" Marco asked Carl. "Gonna be lots of hot chicks there waitin' to get it on!" He laughed.

"Yeah maybe even some virgins." Carl laughed.

Johnny just looked at his 'so-called' friends with a sad smile. Why don't they ever invite me? "Can I come?"

"What you never come with us?"

"We didn't think you liked girls!"

"What?" Johnny asked with a puzzled look. "Course I like em."

"Well okay then." Marco smiled. "I'll call ya later with the details."

"Yeah later." Johnny said as he rushed off to his lonely dorm. He rushed inside and locked the door. He angrily threw his books to the floor and started to pace in front of his mirror. "Why'd you do that today? Huh? What's the matter with your head takin' on the professor like you did? You'll just be put on warning again. And it's the third time, next time you'll be expelled!" He shouted at his reflection. "And why don't they think I like girls? I mean they laugh at my jokes, hang with me during class and act like my friends. So why not hang with me when it counts? Why not invite me to their parties? Maybe they just pretend to like me. Maybe they don't really." He concluded sadly as he sat down on his bed.

**__**

He was never really one of the guys   
No matter how hard he tried   
Often thought of suicide 

  
"Why don't they remember to include me in their parties? It's like I'm here but not really. Why can't they see the real me? I mean I'm not all just jokes and the class clown. I like sports, music and writing. Can't they see that? Can't they see the real me? Why can't they look past my comic exterior and see my interior? What do I have to do to make them respect me? I mean I'm almost graduating and I haven't been nominated for anything. And yet I have my picture in a lot of the school events, my name mentioned at rally's but still I get no real respect." He sighed heavily as he wrapped up his one-man conversation. "What do I have to do to get some respect and recognition around here?"

"But then I guess I should ask myself if they are my real friends? I mean they act like it, but if it came down to the wire would they risk their lives for me? Would they stand up for me when I need them the most? Hell I couldn't even find one that wanted to room with me. How's that for friendship. I got no real friends. They're just pretending." He said sadly.

**__**

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends   
He put his life to an end   
They might remember him then 

"How can I make them remember me? What do I have to do?" He asked sadly as he walked over to his closet and pulled out the small revolver he stole from his father some time back. "I used to think this was the easy way out. But is it really? I mean they'd remember me then right? They would be forced to give me some recognition, would they?"

********

****

Sometime after 3:00 pm.

"Hey Bosco move your ass." Faith moaned as she stood beside the car.

"Yeah yeah." Bosco mumbled angrily as he stormed to the car. "Can you believe that ass! I mean he was speeding. He deserved the ticket and yet he yelled at me."

"You yelled at him first." Faith said.

"No I didn't." Bosco said.

"Yes you did." Faith countered.

"No…I…didn't." Bosco said slowly. 

"Bosco," Faith said directly, "you yelled first." She sighed as they got in the car. 

"He deserved it." Bosco mumbled.

"Shesh." Faith sighed. "So much for a quiet day."

********

"So you buy your tickets yet or what?" Davis asked.

"My what?" Sully asked a bit preoccupied.

"Your o..p..e..r..a.. tickets." Davis said sarcastically.

"Yeah funny. No um I haven't had the chance yet." Sully sighed. "Tatiana is going to be pissed at me. I promised her you know."

"Why not stop and get them now?" Davis suggested.

"Yeah? You sure?"

"Yeah no problem." Davis smiled. 

  
"Okay." Sully smiled.

********

^^All units, all units, we have a report of a 10-32 at the Kappa Delta dorm at NYU. All available units please respond.^^

********

"10-32? At NYU?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Central this is 55-David can you repeat 10-32?" Bosco said.

"Report of a student holed up in his dorm room with a gun."

"Kappa Delta dorm, 10-4 central." Bosco sighed.

"A student with a gun." Faith sighed. "This has literally been the week from hell."

"Yeah and it ain't even over yet." Bosco sighed.

********

"55-Charlie, 10-4 central." Davis sighed. "Think he'll do it?" Davis asked as they flipped the lights and sped towards the University.

"Ah kids today are messed up Davis. I mean if you have a problem you take the easy way out. In my day suicide was just a word whispered in movies. Now it's like a popularity thing."

"Come again?" Davis asked.

  
"Think about it. The guy has problems. How does he end them and still be remembered?"

"It's stupid man." Davis said.

"Yeah but it's life." Sully sighed. "So much for the opera tickets." He said quietly.

********

"I hate these calls." Kim sighed as they sped towards the University also."

"Yeah no kidding." Alex said firmly. "I mean can't they see how precious life really is? Didn't September 11th teach them anything?"

"I guess not." Kim sighed. "The part I hate the most is that Joey is now at the age of understanding. He knows what it means when a person commits suicide. How do I constantly teach him that it's not the easy way or the right way out? How do I show him that things are never that bad, that you have to end it all by taking your own life?"

"I don't know Kim. But I wonder if this kid is asking himself the same things?"

********

"Why would anyone just about to graduate want to shoot someone or himself?" Carlos asked as they followed behind Kim and Alex.

"Don't know man, but this whole system sucks." Doc moaned.

"System?"

"Yeah. The parental system, educational system, even the medical system." He finished with a smirk. "I mean kids are taught they can be safe and loved and taught at home. But most kids grow up in divided households, single parent families or no families at all. They think they'll come to school to learn but the teachers say it's up to the parents to teach their own kids. Then when they need help the medical institutions say they need an education to pay for their hospital bills." Doc sighed heavily. 

"Yeah the whole system sucks." Carlos agreed.

********

"These high school gigs give me the creeps." Jimmy sighed as they helped direct the university students away from the dorm.

"Yeah me too." Sam sighed. "Why the hell would a guy his age want to kill someone, let alone himself?" He asked in disbelief.

"Sadly he probably doesn't even know himself." Jimmy sighed as they heard the familiar sound of the cops and paramedics arriving. "But I know one thing is for sure. I'm glad I don't have to go in there and try to talk him out of it or disarm him."

"Yeah me too." Sam sighed again.

********

"Well at least he's by himself." Sully sighed.

"Yeah that makes it better." Faith said bitterly.

"Faith you and Bosco take the north stairs with Kim and Alex and we'll take the south with Doc and Carlos." Sully said firmly. 

"Okay." She said.

"Lets try to end this one peacefully." Sully said looking at Bosco.

"Hey why are you looking at me for? Some punk ass wants to end it I say go ahead." Bosco said in a huff.

"Bosco." Faith moaned as she grabbed her partner by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"What Faith? I was just saying what I thought."

"Yeah like usual." She sighed.

********

"They just don't understand." Johnny sighed as he held the gun in his hands and looked at it. He had heard all the noise and commotion outside and knew the cops had gotten all the kids out of the building. "Well at least I have the whole place to myself." He mused.

********

Faith and Bosco quietly made their way up the stairs with their guns drawn while Sully and Davis did the same at the opposite end. They both reached the top and stopped. Faith and Sully looked at each other and nodded. It was time to move in, slowly.

"Johnny Adams?" Faith said softly as she stood on one side of the door.

********

"Cops are here." Johnny said looking up. "They don't really care. They are just here doing their job. And that's cool, but they really don't understand. And they really don't care." He said as he continued to stare at his exit, fixed firmly in his hands. "But people will care after today. They will know who I am and what I really was."

He thought about that last statement as the cops continued to talk to him through the door. "Who am I really? What will people remember?" He asked himself. 

********

"I say we rush him." Bosco said quietly.

"Don't even think it Boscorelli." Faith warned.

"Shesh. Sorry." Bosco said looking at her. "I just meant if we did then he'd be distracted and not try to kill himself." He added quickly.

"No one is rushing anyone." Faith said firmly. "We can wait this out. He'll get tired of the game and give up." She said trying to convince herself she was right.

"And if he doesn't?" Bosco asked.

"Then we all lose." Faith said sadly.

********

"Johnny Adams?" Sully tried.

"Man I wish he would at least say something." Davis moaned.

"Yeah I know. If he would only acknowledge us then it would at least give us something to go on." Sully sighed.

"Why didn't they bring in someone to negotiate with him?" Doc asked.

"In the case of one person with a gun who has locked himself away someplace they use us. If there were other lives then a hostage negotiator would be called in."

"Lucky you." Doc said sarcastically.

Yeah, lucky us, Sully sighed inside.

  
********

"I just can't take it anymore." Johnny sighed. "Besides this is not the end for me, only the beginning. Isn't that right? I mean I'll go to a better place right?" He smiled at the gun in his hands not focusing on reality any longer. His sense and reason had fled his brain long ago, leaving only pity and self-doubt. Johnny stood up and looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Here is to remembrance and a hero's exit!" He shouted as he cocked the trigger and pulled.

********

In the silence all four officers heard the trigger cock and looked at each other in horror as they charged towards Johnny's door, hoping to stop him from making the biggest mistake in his life.

**__**

He put his life to an end   
They might remember him then 

BANG!

__

You cross the line and there's no turning back   
Told the world how he felt   
With the sound of a gat 

"No." Faith whispered.

"Oh man." Bosco sighed.

"Damn it." Sully cursed angrily.

"What a waste." Davis said quietly. 

********

The four officers stood there in silence while the four paramedics behind them rushed in to see what they could do. 

"I'm sorry." Doc said quietly as he looked up at them from his dead lifeless body.

Faith looked around at the blood splattered on the mirror and felt sick. "What was he thinking?" She asked quietly.

"He wasn't." Sully said softly as the stood and watched the EMS teams clean up the body to take outside.

********

"Oh man." Jimmy said sadly as he and Sam stood by and watched the body being wheeled outside. "You okay?" Jimmy Kim as he noticed the look on her face.

She turned to him with watery eyes and said softly, "not really."

********

The entire team watched as the coroner zipped up the dead body of Johnny Adams. As they all stood around and wondered what would posses a young man to take his life, they heard the unsympathetic comments from students passing by them, carrying on their lives as if this was but a small interruption.

********

"Who just killed himself?" Asked one.

"Johnny Adams." Answered one.

"Who's that?" Asked another.

"Some guy who lived there I guess." Answered another.

"I knew him sort of." Marko said.

"Yeah me too." Carl offered.

"What did you know about him?" Asked one.

"Um well…" Marko started searching for an answer. He turned to Carl.

"He uh…" Carl tried but found nothing.

**__**

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends   
He put his life to an end   
They might remember him then 

"Well he was just one of those guys that was there." Someone said. "But no one really knew him."

********

Faith turned to the group and posed the question, "what made him do it?"

No answers were heard, for no one knew the real reason that Johnny Adams decided to take his life. And if they knew they didn't want to answer. For in this case the truth was worse than a lie.

**__**

Whatever it was   
I know it's because 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 


	4. Who's To Blame?

****

Title: Youth of the Nation… Chapter 4 – Who's to Blame?

(4/4)

****

Friday after 3:00 pm.

__

Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim   
No matter what you say   
It don't take away the pain 

That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies   
Don't nobody know why   
It's the blind leading the blind

"Man what a week," Faith sighed. "I'm so glad it's over. I mean three youth problems, two ending in unnecessary deaths." She said sadly.

"Yeah no kidding. Johnny I mean even when he died no one gave him the big exit he probably thought he'd get by killing himself. So what did he do it for? Problems. Damn he doesn't even know what they are yet." Bosco sighed. "He took the easy way out."

"Yeah Bosco I know. But still somehow I feel sorry for him. Him and Jeremiah Olsen. I mean each thought their actions would help them, but instead it got them killed. Each thought it would solve their problems, but it just gave their friends and family more."

"I'm lucky you know. I mean despite all the crap I've been through I never thought of ending it that way." Bosco said softly. "At least not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Faith asked.

"Well sometimes I would try to drink my problems away you know, but the next day I'd realize what a jerk I was the night before and try not to do it again. I don't know I mean I still give. Maybe I am no better off." Bosco sighed.

"You're alive Bosco. You'll always be better off than if you were dead. At least this way you can find a way to solve the problems and learn from them. These kids never learned. They took the easy way out and now they can't go back and try to solve it. It's sad to say the least." Faith sighed. "And Suzy, I mean don't get me started on her. I mean sexually active at age 12. She'll probably get HIV or something."

"Yeah she'll probably end up on the news as one of those sad teenage girls who had to either abort her baby or give it away. Another messed up kid loose in society. If only they'd listen." Bosco said.

"They do Bosco, that's the trouble. They listen to the wrong people. Their friends, TV stars, sports heroes, you name it. They listen to everyone but their parents. It really is the blind leading the blind!"

********

"Here man," Davis said handing Sully two tickets. 

"What?" Sully asked in surprise as he looked at the small pieces of paper before him. "Davis you shouldn't have." He smiled.

"Actually I didn't," he laughed, "Alex did. I told her that you and Tatiana wanted to go to the opera and told her to get some tickets. So she did. You can pay me back later."

"Gee Davis thanks a lot, I really do owe you."

"Yeah I know it." Davis laughed.

"You go by the center today?" Sully asked. "You see Cyrus?"

"Yeah he was there actin' all sorry and stuff. But Sully the fact that he was condoning what that kid did makes me wonder when he'll be next."

"Well Davis you can't judge him. I mean he might turn out for the worse or he might smarten up and turn out okay. You just can't give up on them you know." Sully said.

"Yeah what about Johnny Adams? Someone gave up on him." Davis sighed.

"Yeah he did. He gave up on himself. On the chance at finding another solution to whatever his problem was. And don't even get me started on Jeremiah Olsen. I mean we shot a kid Ty. How do you just walk away from that?"

"With a deaf ear and a blind eye." Davis sighed.

"Yeah like everyone else I guess." Sully sighed also.

********

**__**

I guess that's the way the story goes   
Will it ever make sense   
Somebody's got to know   
  
There's got to be more to life than this   
There's got to be more to everything   
I thought exists   
  
********

"So you guys still on for the zoo on Saturday?" Alex asked Kim.

"Yeah and I'm glad. It'll take my mind of this week you know." Kim sighed. 

"Yeah tell me about it. Ty and I were talking about this week last night," Alex said, "and it's sad just how many families lives were destroyed by senseless violence. I heard they finally contacted that kids Ryan's parents who were on holidays. They were devastated."

"So say the least." Kim said. "How would you like to get that news on holidays?"

"I mean who's really to blame there? Ryan for his teasing for Jeremiah for his lack of self control?" Alex asked.

"Both I guess and neither. I think everyone is to blame here. I mean if Ryan's parents had known what he was doing surely they would have talked to him. Same with Jeremiah's father. Right? Wouldn't they have? And if Ryan and Jeremiah had talked through their problems together perhaps they could have found a common middle ground." Kim said.

"Yeah and what about Kenny?" Alex asked. "Why did he have to die? He was no part of it?"

"Yeah I know Alex, and I don't have an explanation for that one. His accidental death is such a tragic misfortune. I kept seeing Joey's face on his dead body or any of those scared kids for that matter. They were all affected by that blind hatred. Who's to blame? I don't even know anymore."

********

"So you want to grab a beer or something?" Carlos asked Doc as they finished their shift. 

"What happened to your hot date?" Doc asked with a smile.

"She um had to work again." Carlos said sheepishly.

"I see." Doc said slowly.

"Okay fine she dumped me." Carlos wined.

"Yeah let's to get a beer." Doc smiled. "I'm go glad this week is over."

"I keep seeing that kids blood sprayed across his mirror in the dorm when I close my eyes. What a waste." Carlos said sadly.

"This whole week was a waste. Kid killed by cops, another killed in the cross fire, 12 year old girl tested for sexual activity, kids tested for drugs, another who takes his life. And for what? What did they all do it for? To get back at their parents, to show themselves popular to their friends, to be remembered? Man it's all a load of crap." Doc said firmly.

"Yeah no kidding. Hey you know you I got a call from?" Carl asked.

"Who?"

"Rico that kid that was at the court givin' me attitude." Carlos said.

"Really?" Doc asked in surprise. "What did he want?"

"He actually wanted to thank me for not backing down to him. He said I was the first person who actually told him the flat out truth without mincing words. I guess that's a good thing." Carlos said.

"Yeah man it is, a real good thing. Be proud of yourself for that. I guess it's true that a little attitude goes a long way." Doc smiled.

"Yeah it worked this time. What about next time?" Carlos asked.

********

"Want to join us for a round Jimmy?" Sam asked as they finished up.

"Nope goin' home to see my son." Jimmy smiled.

"And will his mother be there?" Sam laughed.

"Maybe." Jimmy laughed back. "Joey's had a lot of questions about this week and we want to make sure both of us are there to explain things to him. It's hard at his age for us you know. I mean he is so bombarded by the opposite of what we tell him, like his friends, the TV, even the media, that we have to make sure he hears the truth."

"Or your version of it." Sam sighed. "I mean in each case I'm sure the young ones thought they were doing what was the right thing."

"Yeah to bad they weren't Sam, not even close." Jimmy sighed as he put his coat on. "But in the end no matter who's to blame it's kids Joey's age who are affected the most. I can't explain it and don't even want to think about it. I just want him to know he always has a choice, and if he picks the right one he'll be okay. We just have to teach him which is the right choice." 

********

**__**

Last day of the rest of my life   
I wish I would've known   
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye   
  
I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care   
Or thank my pops for all the talks   
And all the wisdom he shared   
  
Unaware, I just did what I always do   
Everyday, the same routine   
Before I skate off to school   
  
But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest   
Instead of taking a test   
I took two to the chest   
  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming   
Everybody was running   
But I couldn't hear nothing   
  
Except gun blasts, it happened so fast   
I don't really know this kid   
Even though I sit by him in class   
  
Maybe this kid was reaching out for love   
Or maybe for a moment   
He forgot who he was   
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged   
Whatever it was   
I know it's because 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

  
JEREMIAH OLSEN AGE 14, KILLED IN SHOOTOUT WITH N.Y.P.D. OFFICERS  
KENNY MARSHALL AGE 14, KILLED ACCIDENTALLY IN CROSSFIRE  
RYAN HARTFORD AGE 14, MURDERED BY ANGRY STUDENT  
TRACEY SHELLEN AGE 14, WOUNDED ACCIDENTALLY IN CROSSFIRE

__

  
Little Suzy, she was only twelve   
She was given the world   
With every chance to excel   
  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell   
She might act kind of proud   
But no respect for herself   
  
She finds love in all the wrong places   
The same situations   
Just different faces   
  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her   
Too bad he never told her   
She deserved much better 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

  
SUZY MYERS AGE 12, HIV POSITIVE, CONTRACTED DURING SEXUAL ACTIVITY

__

  
Johnny boy always played the fool   
He broke all the rules   
So you would think he was cool   
  
He was never really one of the guys   
No matter how hard he tried   
Often thought of suicide   
  
It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends   
He put his life to an end   
They might remember him then   
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back   
Told the world how he felt   
With the sound of a gat 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

  
JOHNNY ADAMS AGE 21, COMMITTED SUICIDE

__

  
Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim   
No matter what you say   
It don't take away the pain   
  
That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies   
Don't nobody know why   
It's the blind leading the blind   
  
I guess that's the way the story goes   
Will it ever make sense   
Somebody's got to know   
  
There's got to be more to life than this   
There's got to be more to everything   
I thought exists 

We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation   
We are, We are, the youth of the nation 

THE END

Music and lyrics belong to P.O.D.

**Dear readers thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
